Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vent piece installed in the vent channel of a tire vulcanization mold, to a tire vulcanization mold with the vent piece, and to a tire manufactured by using the tire vulcanization mold.
Description of Background Art
A vent piece may be installed in the vent channel of a tire vulcanization mold. For example, JP2012-139830A describes s a vent piece which holds a plug that is movable on the inner-side wall of a cylindrical tube to open/close the vent channel. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.